Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a battery.
Description of the Related Art
Lithium ion batteries have a high energy density without the memory effect. In addition, when the lithium ion batteries are not in used, the power lost is less. Therefore, the lithium-ion batteries are widely used in notebook computers, mobile phones, cameras, PDA, Bluetooth headsets and wireless 3C products and other consumer electronics.
Within the trend that the electronic products become lighter, smaller and thinner. The lithium ion batteries manufactured by the conventional methods which has large in size is no longer applicable.